


Aquamarine

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has a new product with a strange side effect.





	Aquamarine

"I can hardly believe you practically invented Polyjuice for only hair! I can finally throw away my bottle of Sleakeazy's."

"Now, just remember, all you have to do is put in the hair and pour the potion on your head, drop by drop. And please, for the love of Merlin, don't drink it!"he repeated.

"You've already told me that, George. I'm sure I can handle a few simple instructions," Hermione replied, indignantly.

"Wait. Have people actually tried drinking it?" She could hardly believe that people would get such basic instructions wrong.

"A few of my test subjects may have tried it.." George's voice trailed off.

"But you haven't tested this on people before. Weren't your test subjects Nifflers? Are you comparing me to them?"

"I wouldn't dare, love," George laughed, quickly escaping into the shop, lest he incur the wrath of his wife through another slip.

She hummed cheerily as she Transfigured some final touches onto her dress.

Her hair, she mused, finally looked straight and not like a bird's nest.

For a few seconds, it had seemed to her that its hue had changed somewhat, but after several minutes in front of the mirror, she had been convinced that it was just a trick of the light.

A short while later, she was walking downstairs into the shop.

George heard her footsteps and turned to look at her. For a few seconds, his eyes widened in shock. Then, he doubled over, laughing uncontrollably.

Hermione frowned.

"What it is?" she asked, annoyed.

George, who was still shaking with laughter, Accioed a mirror lying nearby and handed it to the witch.

Hermione found herself staring, with utter disbelief, at her own face framed by perfectly sleek and straight hair, dyed a shade of brilliant aquamarine.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the Crayola Color Challenge and the One Prompt Filled Challenge
> 
> Prompts: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has a new product with a strange side effect.
> 
> Color: Aquamarine
> 
> This turned out much less funny than I wanted it to, but I can't do humour, so, yeah.


End file.
